


重墮人間

by pppagan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 時間流長，也許恰恰足夠讓神祗重墮人間。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 44





	重墮人間

**Author's Note:**

> 警示: R18｜假悲情真戀愛腦｜老薩有點…呆｜其他角色死亡暗示  
> 龜速補遊戲中，DC還沒看可能有BUG（土下座）

01

薩菲羅斯無比自然地由窗口翻進屋裡，輕盈落地，銀髮勾出半弧，正宗刀在月色下凝着銀光。

“好久不見，克勞德。（Good to see you, Cloud.）”他說。

克勞德抬起頭，瞪着他良久，痛苦地仰天長嘯，“不——”

神羅的墮落英雄、星球的毀滅者顯然不可能具有時間觀念，他挑起嘴角，是那種熟悉的、使人渾身不自在的詭異笑容，抬手，刀鋒筆直指向克勞德，“來吧，我的人偶。”

“不、不行。”克勞德抓着他陸行鳥似的頭髮，彎身繼續執拾行裝：他的劍、他的魔石、他的野菜…“我沒空——”注意到薩菲羅斯驟然降溫的視線，他及時補充道，“至少不是現在，給我三十分鐘。”

薩菲羅斯眨眼，哦了聲，收刀，長靴都沒脫就坐上了克勞德的床，還真乖乖地開始等待。

克勞德對於“讓宿敵坐在床上等自己”一事完全沒有覺得不妥，他眼前有更為亟待解決的問題：旅店老闆娘神情驚疑不定，投向他的目光夾雜着驚訝、不可置信、和畏懼。起初他以為是劍的緣故，并未放在心上，伸手調整護目鏡邊接過房間鑰匙，轉身便上了樓梯。然後驀地想起，自己曾經來過這個村子，也許順手幫忙除掉了在村口盤繞的幾隻魔物。村民給他送了點食物做謝禮。穿着錦黃衣裙的小女孩羞紅着臉，遞來一個籃子，上頭還放了幾朵鮮花。

他遲鈍地朝身後一瞥，老闆娘仍在盯着他，白髮盤起，鬢角束着明黃色的小花，雙手在櫃臺下摸索着，似乎在給誰發訊。克勞德裝作未察覺，匆匆上樓，進了房間——

手忙腳亂地開始整理行裝。

天知道他對上一次睡在床上是甚麼時候。如果可以，他真的非常、非常想倒在柔軟的床被睡個痛快，還有洗澡。可不行，他已經被認出來了，必須儘快離開。而薩菲羅斯，見鬼的薩菲羅斯，居然理直氣壯地剝奪了所有他與床親密接觸的機會。

克勞德默默地看了他一陣，後者熟視無睹，擱在刀柄的手頗有閒情地打着節拍，似在催促。他嘆了口氣，背起行李，從窗口一躍而下。小旅店沒有車房，芬里爾停進了倉庫。他騎上車、啟動引擎，動作一氣呵成，漆黑的龐然大物劃開靜謐的夜色——當然沒有捎上薩菲羅斯。他總能找到他，無論在哪裡。該死的杰諾娃感應。

果然，他在一片空曠的荒地停下芬里爾，才剛下車，薩菲羅斯在不遠處款款而來。長刀反握在身後，魔晄眼瞳發亮。他又笑了，“不逃了嗎？”

“從一開始就沒打算逃過。”克勞德握緊複合劍，深吸口氣，輕聲道，“來吧。”

這是第幾次了？他記不清。刀劍鏗鏘，劍刃交錯迸出花火。薩菲羅斯尖細的瞳孔鎖在他身上，眉眼彎起，他的宿敵打架的時候還是那麼多廢話，“平和的生活使你變得軟弱了，克勞德。”

克勞德慣性忽略了他，手中大劍分拆成兩把，雙手各執一把架住對方凌厲的攻勢，再被擊開。兩人隨即躍至半空，舉劍衝向彼此。萬籟俱寂，沒有人、沒有活物，他在先前已確認過這一點，算是他們心照不宣的規矩：克勞德討厭附帶傷害，而薩菲羅斯痛恨任何人——任何東西妨礙他們的戰鬥。正宗細長的刀刃劃開衣領，他揮動複合劍還以顏色，只堪堪擦斷一縷銀絲。他們都對彼此過於熟悉，誰也沒法輕易說服對方，這勢必是場持久戰。

薩菲羅斯退開，右手緩緩抬高，指向夜空。黑色片翼從身後展開，羽毛簌簌飄落。天空中烏雲聚攏，蓋過繁星，暴風將至。雨點打落他的臉頰，針戳似的痛。克勞德仰頭吼道，“你這次又有甚麼目的？”

薩菲羅斯輕笑，“你我互相廝殺，不是向來如此嗎？”挽了個漂亮的劍花，再次擊向克勞德。

正宗劍氣劈裂地面，草木傾倒，呼呼刮至空中。克勞德轉動大劍迎上攻擊。的確，向來如此。由尼布爾海姆的大火開始、不，也許在更早以前，命運形同轉動的巨輪勢不可擋——

等等。

他猛地停下腳步，側身躲過薩菲羅斯刺來的一刀，喊道，“等下！”薩菲羅斯挑眉，“你想逃避嗎？”

“沒有目的？”克勞德咄咄逼人，“沒有隕石？沒有星痕？不打算以星球作舟——”

薩菲羅斯不悅地打斷了他，刀尖直指他的咽喉，“這不足以成為你戰鬥的理由嗎？”

克勞德未有回答。他打量着薩菲羅斯，試圖從那張臉上找出丁點線索。甚麼都沒有。薩菲羅斯一如既往地完美，戰鬥從不曾使他展露疲態。他站姿筆挺，握着長刀的手靜止般穩定，銀髮飄揚，神情傲慢地昂首，完美如同神祗。

沉默。

克勞德丟下複合劍，“我不會跟你打的。”

錯愕從他臉上一閃而過，又迅速地消失。薩菲羅斯眉間醞釀着怒意，“那麼我應該給予你死亡。”

他只是聳聳肩，“你來吧。”

濃重殺意撲面，劍刃破空而來，他幾乎能想象出皮膚被挑開的瞬間，血肉剝落分離，不會有星點多餘的血濺出——薩菲羅斯下手向來乾淨利落，他甚至不曾眨眼——

刀鋒抵在喉結，只需再往前半分他的脖子便會血如泉湧。薩菲羅斯未有動作，冷冷地看着克勞德，後者同樣平靜地回望。半晌，他收回刀，未說隻字。羽翼收起，雲層散開。他轉身離去，沒有再多看克勞德一眼。

克勞德在荒地上呆站了一會兒，才彎腰拾起複合劍轉身走向芬里爾，駛離荒野。

02

他去探望他的朋友們。

先是巴瑞特跟希德；尤菲則有點難度，畢竟五臺的堡壘守衛森嚴，他花了些功夫好歹是溜進去了；他不久前去過一趟宇宙峽谷，就沒再去打擾納納基；文森特一如以往地神龍見首不見尾，脫離WRO後這人就更難找了，想着總能遇上的他乾脆沒費心；然後——

克勞德在邊緣城外圍繞了一圈，決定先往米德加廢墟駛去。

不知何時起，WRO在廢墟外圍築起圍牆，派人駐守，美其名曰“廢棄建築有倒塌風險”。這對他而言當然不是問題。克勞德就輕駕熟地翻進圍牆，往第五區走去。傾倒的混凝土塊與金屬如同凌亂的墓碑，教堂漆紅的屋頂在其中格外顯眼。它與克勞德印象中沒有差別：天花缺了一大角，石柱東歪西倒，卻依然屹立。時間消磨萬物，唯獨悄然庇祐着這個地方。

_愛麗絲。_

綠意盎然，黃白色的鮮花盛開，泉水仍未乾涸。陽光從上方灑落，教堂裡平靜而祥和。他不自覺地放輕了腳步，緩緩走到泉水邊的長椅坐下，呼吸變得很輕，生怕驚動了些甚麼。他有一段時間沒來這裡，竟覺得有些手足無措，手提起又放下，好半天才在心裡憋出一句：嘿，你們還好嗎？

破壞劍矗立在石塊上，被鮮花簇擁，明淨如新。

_扎克斯。_

他有太多話想講，甚麼都想不起來，說不出口。要是愛麗絲站在他跟前，肯定會鼓起腮幫子掐他鼻尖， _想說甚麼就直說啊，總是那麼別扭對身體不好哦_ ；扎克斯會一把拽過他的肩膀，狠狠搓揉他的頭髮， _就是啊，難得見面也沒有話要說嗎？也太冷淡了吧。_ 他們的身影一直鮮明，從未褪色，深深地烙在他腦海中。

薩菲羅斯就是在這時走進來煞風景的。

鞋跟敲得木地板吱呀作響，這狂妄的傢伙根本沒想過要收斂氣息，手中長刀張揚地晃着光。克勞德條件反射地站起身，抓上劍。愛麗絲、薩菲羅斯跟正宗的配搭充分激起了他的PTSD，“你想幹甚麼？”

“終於下定決心跟我戰鬥了嗎？”

克勞德語塞，驚覺自己正正踩中坑，抓在劍柄上的手放鬆下來。沒事的，甚麼都不會發生，薩菲羅斯再也沒法奪走他任何東西。他這樣想着，無視對方詫異的目光，垂下雙手，重新坐到長椅上。薩菲羅斯瞇起眼，語氣不屑，“只懂一味沉溺於過去。（All you know is cling to the past.）”

出乎意料地，薩菲羅斯收回正宗，邁步朝他走來。克勞德突然抬頭，“停下！”薩菲羅斯歪頭，真停下了。克勞德兇巴巴地指向他腳下，“別踩到花。”

他頓了一下，隨即騷包地笑起來，“那就讓我賦予你戰鬥的理由吧。”說罷抬腳準備碾上小花。

克勞德眼帶憐憫，“你真幼稚。”

薩菲羅斯，“…”

前神羅英雄重重地哼了聲，勉為其難地收回腿，繞過瑟瑟發抖的花叢，走到克勞德旁邊環抱雙臂，站姿標準如宣傳海報。克勞德懨懨地問，“所以你來幹嘛？”

“來看星球的英雄要墮落到甚麼時候。”

“我不會跟你打的。”

“那就看你這份無稽的執着能堅持到甚麼時候。”

昔日的克勞德還單純，現在的他可不會再犯這毛病了。薩菲羅斯的腦回路就是一個完美的閉合循環，一旦被拐進去，黃金陸行鳥都沒法跑贏他的思維回路——對乎這傢伙的最好辦法就是閉嘴，屁都不多放一個。於是克勞德合上嘴，拒絕交流。

他在教堂呆了好一會兒，就像以往那樣，直到天色泛黃才站起身，在泉水邊摘下幾朵花，小心翼翼地收到懷裡，轉身離開。芬里爾在暮色下鍍上一層柔光。克勞德不必回頭，也能感覺到薩菲羅斯還在跟着他。這感覺真是…非常新奇。

他揉着眉心，嘆氣，“你要跟到甚麼時候？”

“那得看你了，克勞德。”

對此克勞德的回答是騎上機車猛扭油門，後輪甩了幾圈，揚他一臉沙塵。

邊緣城早不是當初那個破破爛爛的徙置區，這麼多年下來發展得頗有規模，甚至比當年的米德加更為先進：霓虹燈光閃爍，招牌鱗次櫛比，玻璃幕牆上穿着暴露的虛擬成像搔頭弄姿，整個城市景象繁華得教人眼花撩亂。隕星廣場仍是城市中心的交通樞紐，中間的紀念碑早就建好了，雖然沒多少人在乎。這個時代的人們衣著鮮豔而怪異，還喜歡往腦袋上套形狀古怪的頭盔和眼鏡——這對他而言大概是件好事。沒有人會關注他的頭髮，或者眼睛，所有人都對一切漠不關心。

目的地離市中心有一段距離。約莫半小時後，他下車。

這裡很少有人來。外圍的鐵欄柵銹跡斑斑，小路雜草叢生。與光怪陸離的邊緣城相比是另一個荒涼的世界。

從小路直走，再左拐。他只來過一次。事隔多年，卻仍能認路。

她就在那裡。

克勞德蹲下身，良久，小小地說了聲，“對不起。”

這是句糟糕透頂的開場白，估計她聽到了也不會高興。她會高興見到自己嗎？一個擅自逃跑的懦夫？恐懼擁有、恐懼被愛、恐懼失去，恐懼所有，只會讓她一次又一次地失望。他清楚記得每一個情景，攥在手中的溫度逐漸散去、鐵鍬觸感粗礪、硬實的泥土被挖開。然後又一個十年，這段拙劣的影帶再度重演，再一個十年——唯獨他被時間詛咒，無法前進、無法倒帶，完好如初，又殘破不堪。

他伸手拭去石碑上的污漬，過程中一直跪着，腿根發麻直到麻木，彷彿在贖罪。最後從口袋裡掏出教堂的花。小花有點被壓扁了，花瓣有些皺，好歹還算完好。他輕輕將花放在石碑上的名字旁邊，好一會兒才爬起身。

_蒂法·洛克哈特，長存於那些心愛她的人的心中。_

03

薩菲羅斯靠在墓園門口。

克勞德快步從他身邊走過，腦中編排着他準備說的話，他一句都不想聽到。可薩菲羅斯甚麼都沒說。他的宿敵置身在一片陰影中，神情晦暗不明。

他坐上芬里爾，把玩着手中護目鏡的帶子，忽然問道，“去喝一杯嗎？”

“你醉不了。”

他當然知道，又一個在魔晄裡泡過的壞處，但他不在乎，“當我沒說。”重新戴上眼鏡，準備發動車子。一隻蒼白的手擋在他面前，“哪裡？”

克勞德一愣，回過神來握緊油門，“你不是會飛嗎？”又丟下薩菲羅斯駛走了。

第七天堂的原址被改建成一所高檔酒吧，牆身映着曖昧的粉紅色投影，舞台上的女人嗓音庸懶而輕柔。他找了個僻靜的角落坐下。不久，薩菲羅斯不知從哪冒出來坐到他面前。女侍應遞來餐牌，手臂上的一串數字條碼過份顯眼。 _機械人。_ 注意到他的目光，她低頭朝他微笑，眼神靈動，笑意標緻毫無破綻。

這太不可思義了。眼下的一切都非常不可思義。他翻着菜單，瞄了薩菲羅斯一眼，室內的燈光將他的銀髮染成粉色，看上去有點好笑。薩菲羅斯也在看菜單，等等，他會吃飯嗎？

克勞德的表情大概很扭曲，薩菲羅斯抬頭，“怎麼？”他搖着頭，胡亂點了個套餐跟一杯酒，示意薩菲羅斯下單。薩菲羅斯還真下了，他喊了碟意麵，再要了杯水。所以他的確會吃飯。

女侍應離開，剩下他們倆人。薩菲羅斯盯着他，顯然在等待一個解釋，他被邀請的原因。事實上，克勞德自己也搞不清楚，或者說，他不敢肯定。

他遲疑了一下，開口，“你這次回來究竟想做甚麼？”

薩菲羅斯雙手交叉抱在胸前，正宗化作一陣黑霧消失。即便這樣亦無減他的壓迫感，他的存在本身足以讓人覺得不適。“你知道我想做甚麼，克勞德。我不會回答多餘的問題。”

“不。”這次不一樣，克勞德想。薩菲羅斯不會漫無目的地從死復生，他肯定是在謀劃些甚麼：報復星球、以瘟疫感染全人類、讓天啟降臨，諸如此類。他的目的必然宏大，“我不知道你在策劃些甚麼，但我總會找到的。我會打敗你，不惜一切。你不會成功的。”

“哼，”薩菲羅斯勾起笑，“你必須找到一個合理解釋才會戰鬥嗎？”

“當然。”

“為甚麼？”他側頭，似乎真的對答案覺得好奇，“你是星球的英雄，我多次想要毀滅星球。打倒我不是理所當然的事嗎？”

“這——不一樣。”克勞德頓了一下，心頭湧起一股古怪的感覺。不應該是這樣的，他每次都是有明確理由而戰。為着焚燒的故鄉、死去的愛麗絲；阻止隕星降落；拯救被星痕折磨的孩子。眼下他沒有任何可以讓薩菲羅斯奪走的東西，星球亦不受威脅，薩菲羅斯是…無害的。

“我明白了。”薩菲羅斯打斷了他的思緒，“既然你需要理由，那我就給你一個吧：我在等待。”

“甚麼？”

“你到過很多地方。”薩菲羅斯說，“告訴我，克勞德。現在的星球看上去怎麼樣？”

“甚——”話題改變得太快，克勞德一時沒反應過來，“你甚麼意思——”隨即想起他在冰雪村看見的情景。雪山的雪正明顯減少，雪線上升，冰河崩裂，冰川融解；海岸線按年後退，朱農鎮跟陽光海岸的居民開始擔心鎮子被淹沒，越來越多人選擇遷走。星球的傷痕并未痊癒，它仍在流血。生命之流治癒的速度遠及不上破壞。即便沒有杰諾娃、沒有薩菲羅斯，那道傷口仍在不斷擴大、加深。而背後原因——

注意到克勞德的神色變化，薩菲羅斯向前湊近，剔透的綠瞳在昏暗燈光中發亮，“所以我在等待，等待星球會如何回應它珍愛的子民。它會就此消亡，抑或奮力反抗。我非常好奇，星球會成為克洛諾斯吞噬它的孩子，還是你們——它的子民會成為新的眾神之首。”

“不會的，”他下意識反駁，聲音提高，“星球不會這樣做的——”

薩菲羅斯置若罔聞，靠後倚上椅背，“克勞德，如你所見，報復星球不再是我關心的事。”

他神情輕鬆，簡直稱得上愉悅，嘴角留有那抹惡質的笑。克勞德瞪着他，半天才喃喃道，“…你這個瘋子。”他甚至沒有否認，朝克勞德攤開手，“找到你需要的理由了嗎？你想殺死我嗎？”

“不、”克勞德不加思索地回答，心中一陣茫然。為甚麼？為甚麼這不能成為與薩菲羅斯戰鬥的理由？他也許是個旁觀他人痛苦為樂的混球，卻非使星球步向滅亡的元兇。可他是薩菲羅斯，薩菲羅斯理應為一切負責，“我——”

薩菲羅斯語氣譏諷，“那你要怎樣做？殺光所有同類？減少過剩人口？”

“不！”周圍的人紛紛側目，他馬上降低聲音，“不！這不是解決問題的方法。”

那怎樣才是？他不知道，完全想不出來，更害怕薩菲羅斯會接着質問他。他無法回答。問題不再單純，并非到某個地方去、殺死誰就能解決的事。彷彿眼前有一根離弦的箭，任憑他再努力追趕都無法制止。要是大家還在——

“承認吧，克勞德。”薩菲羅斯逕自說下去，“沒有正確，沒有錯誤。世界從非建構於二元對立。星球本身只是混沌，一隻遵從生存本能的野獸。你們自高自大地以為一切都為你們而生，是被選中的族裔。星球對你們根本不屑一顧。”

“…你也曾經是人類。”語言越發蒼白。他在說甚麼？他應該說甚麼？

“幼獸在羊群中被養大會以為自己是羊隻嗎？”薩菲羅斯嗤道，“思考對你來說太困難了，我的人偶，選擇也是。”

“我不是人偶！”

克勞德能感覺到溫度急劇下降，涼意竄上皮膚。身體在發抖，被他強行抑止住。樂聲、人聲，所有光線都在遠離，只剩下站立在眼前的薩菲羅斯。薩菲羅斯構成了整個空間。他朝他走來，步履輕柔，緩慢、優雅地走到他跟前，伸手握起他的下巴，手很冷，劍繭咯得他生痛，逼使他抬頭，“你說你在尋找理由，你甚至無法認清自己的欲望。這不是問題，你可以感到迷茫。因為我在這裡，我會一直引導你，一遍又一遍將你帶回來，我的人偶。可是——”

他應該反抗的，拾起劍，將他擊開，或者殺掉，甚麼都好。可他的雙手發軟，手指再也不受控制，拼命顫抖起來。綢緞般的銀髮垂在他身上，將他裹起。薩菲羅斯氣息陰冷刺骨，碧綠豎瞳牢牢鎖在他身上，他無處可逃，毫無生機。

“你不該沉溺於幻象，更不該向我追求它。向我追求那種東西等同䙝瀆。”指尖劃過他的顎骨，細細撫摸起那處的皮膚，“他們䙝瀆了一個神祇的降生。而你，克勞德，質疑信仰的人可是會招來神罰。”

他一個字都沒聽懂，但仍能感受到恐懼。懼意在四肢百骸裡流淌，幾乎要由嘴巴溢出。他已經許久未有相似的感受了。無法感受恐懼的人才能欣然追求死亡。

握在他下顎的手收緊，身體被提起，雙腳無力垂落地面。他會死去嗎？他能死去嗎？薩菲羅斯俯下身，不帶任何表情，傾身親吻他。他嚐到鐵銹味——

薩菲羅斯坐在他對面，坐姿端正，似乎未有移動過。克勞德眨眨眼，渾身僵硬。女人仍在唱歌，聲音哀愁低婉。人聲嘈雜，燈光交錯。

女侍應端來兩個盤子跟杯子，分別放到他們桌上。薩菲羅斯將餐具有序地放好，修長的手握上銀製器具，姿勢標準得像教科書，甚至禮貌地問了他一句，“不吃嗎？”他未有回答。前額一陣汗濕，手指仍在不自覺地抽動。剛才的是幻覺嗎？

嘴角一陣癢意。他摸了摸，指尖沾着血。

薩菲羅斯不置一詞，只是握起刀叉，將肉排切成小塊，叉起放入口中。

04

他從床上啪一聲地摔到地上。

腳步聲響起，有人走到他旁邊，黑色靴子快貼上他的臉。他感覺渾身泛力，腦子暈呼呼的，所有思考像被泡在了水中似的不清晰。如今這種感覺跟醉酒大概沒甚麼差別，他猜。有點類似發燒，呼吸滾燙，臉頰發熱。他還沒醉過，以往魔晄總能好好保證這一點，不知為何這次不管用。

“起來，”那雙靴子在踢他，“就這麼想淹死在自己的嘔吐物裡嗎？”

那人冷淡的口吻中隱約透露出嫌棄。他的聲音低沉好聽，眼睛也很好看，像貓一樣，祖母綠的色澤泛着亮光。

薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯就站在他跟前。沒有大火，沒有隕石；這裡不是尼布爾海姆，也不是神羅總部的廢墟。這個薩菲羅斯不打算毀滅星球，甚至不打算殺死自己。

綠光流淌，他的眼瞳尖細，晶瑩透亮，裡頭映出薩菲羅斯的臉。他無意識地半張着嘴，幾乎是充滿喜悅地唸出他的名字。重組（Reunion），以及——

喉骨快碎裂似的痛。他嗚嗚地叫喚着，無法呼吸。薩菲羅斯掐住他的脖子，眼神陰鬱暴烈，“我說過了，不要向我追求幻象。”景象變得模糊。他的悲鳴越趨微弱。不知過了多久，力度鬆開來。他大口喘氣，胸腔急促起伏。薩菲羅斯抓住他的頭髮猛地往後扯去，拇指描摹起眉骨，那兒因為長期戴着護目鏡被勒出一道紅痕，一直消不去，“要我告訴你怎麼做嗎，克勞德？”輕笑，“我確實應該給你點提示。”

他被抱起，剝掉衣衫，赤裸地拋回床裡。陰莖早就硬起，卻因着過多的酒精而無法完全挺立，只能可憐巴巴地半勃着。薩菲羅斯碰了他，甚至沒有脫掉手套。粗糙的觸感反覆摩擦着前端，濁液沾在黑色皮革上透亮顯眼。他腿根打顫，難堪地想要合攏雙腿，大腿內側便挨了一下，火辣辣的痛。“做個好孩子？嗯？”一道命令。

他想要薩菲羅斯，他渴求着，身體裡每一個細胞都在叫囂想與薩菲羅斯融合為一。杰諾娃、重組——出於甚麼原因也好，他不再在乎。此刻他只想成為薩菲羅斯的一部份，不必思考，不必選擇，不必存在，他的意志無足輕重，所有加諸在身上的責任都會消失。由薩菲羅斯掌控他的全部，薩菲羅斯會滿足他的一切欲求。

他順從地敞開，承受對方給予的所有。

沒由來地，他回想起在一切發生以前，自己故鄉裡的房間。年幼的他熱衷於收集這位神羅傳奇英雄的照片，大大小小的剪報都被集珍重地藏到鐵盒子裡。其中有那麼一張，大概是從某篇花邊新聞裡剪下來的、又小又糊的照片，年輕的將軍站在海邊，長髮濕漉漉地垂在身側，凝在上半身的水珠在陽光下閃閃發亮。他看上去太完美了，每一根突出的骨骼、每一絲肌肉的起伏都恰到好處，如同材質上乘、造工精細的大理石像。他不敢被母親發現，只能在睡覺前偷偷摸摸地拿出來，看上兩眼，心滿意足地藏到枕頭下才閉上眼。如今，照片上的神祗俯下身來，接納了他的全部，即便是膽小怯懦如他，竟也能被全盤接受。

薩菲羅斯伏在他身上。即使是在這種時候，他的表情依然克制，冷靜而受控。他摟上他的肩膀，觸感溫熱濕滑，皮膚柔軟。居然是軟的，他想，手覆上他的上臂內側，那兒的肌肉繃緊，卻終究是柔軟的。他甚至能感覺出脈動。

“看得出來你很享受。”語調間透着一股危險。他回過神，在來得及反應前便被抓起手臂翻過身，埋在身體裡的陰莖一下子抽出，股間一陣濕意。他喘息着，無法反抗，只能乖乖地擺出對方想要的姿勢。雙腿岔開，背對薩菲羅斯跪坐上他的大腿。薩菲羅斯伸手摟過他的腰，將他抱起按到胯間，熾熱的性器撐開甬道，一下子將他塞滿，鼓漲的傘頭按壓在肉壁。他短促地呻吟了聲，馬上咬緊嘴唇。薩菲羅斯開始顛他，力度重得似要把他整個撕碎。穴口因着被性器反覆摩擦而抽痛，但那種疼痛很快便消失，隨而代之的是沒頂的快感。滿溢的歡愉在身體巡繞，找不到宣洩的出口。他的陰莖還是無法完全勃起，隨着激烈的抽插拍打上小腹，黏滑的液體胡亂飛濺，床單、枕頭、他的臉上，到處都是。唇邊沁出血，眼角因着快感湧出淚水。

他根本沒法保持平衡。跪得發麻的腿使不上勁。薩菲羅斯頂弄着他，他就隨着節奏往前撞，雙手無處安放，四處摸索着，終於握上床柱穩住身體。“不。”薩菲羅斯貼在他耳畔，五指攏合上他的指縫把他抓回來，不讓他碰到柱子。他又被操得四處亂晃，低聲哀叫着，因着僅剩的一點羞恥心合上嘴。那隻手又撫上他嘴巴，用力將之掐開，他沒有辦法，咿咿呀呀地叫起來，又閉上眼拼命搖頭，想要否認那些淫浪的叫聲出自自己。薩菲羅斯還在操他，髖部拍打得臀肉作響，水聲噗滋響亮。太多了。他一隻手掙脫了薩菲羅斯的箝制，劃拉着床單想要取得平衡。“不行。”薩菲羅斯聽上去好像生氣了，為甚麼？他沒來得及想出答案，陰莖又一次抽出，他被抱下床，身體凌空。薩菲羅斯站起身，抓在他腰側再次貫穿了他。

會摔下去。他會摔下去的。他慌亂地喊着，想要制止對方，被猛然插入的性器弄昏了頭，除了啜泣呻吟甚麼都做不到。這個姿勢讓陰莖進得更深，他有種肚子要被頂得鼓起的錯覺。每一次抽弄都讓穴裡淌出的水啪答啪答打到木地板上，遺下深色的水漬，聲音異常響亮。他又驚又羞，耳尖血似的紅，恨不得馬上聾掉。他快被甩下去了，哪兒都找不到支撐，除了那根杵在他身體裡的陰莖。薩菲羅斯，薩菲羅斯是他唯一能抓住的。他猛地抱住對方，手胡亂抓上那頭銀髮，雙腿圈上他的腰，在他耳邊放聲尖叫起來。只有這樣他才不會掉下去的。

性交仍在繼續。到了最後，他聲音沙啞，張開嘴，甚麼都喊不出來了。腿很酸，手臂乏力，力氣盡數從他身上抽離。他迷迷糊糊地轉動腦袋，與他同出一轍的綠眸此刻溢彩流光。恍惚間，忽然明白了薩菲羅斯剛才是甚麼意思。

…這個變態控制狂。

04.5

他半年以內都不想睡在床上，絕不。

05

再次見面是在一年以後。

他來遲了。

火舌吞噬大地，樹木焚燒，騰升的濃煙熏黑天空。克勞德麻木地走在倒塌的樓房間，建築盡數被焚毀，火焰劈啪作響，除此之外再沒有別的聲音。他最為恐懼的惡夢又一次重演了——那身影立於一片橘紅之中，銀髮垂在腰側，正宗刀映出紅光。薩菲羅斯神情一貫地傲慢，“終於打算戰鬥了嗎？”

“薩菲羅斯！”克勞德抓起劍，嘶吼着往前衝去，“你都做了些甚麼——”

刀光交錯，他使出全力揮劍攻向薩菲羅斯，不給予對方半點喘息空間。他錯了，錯誤地以為薩菲羅斯仍是那位將自尊置於一切之上的神羅將軍，錯誤地以為他不會食言，即使那個承諾是冷眼旁觀世界燃燒。他不該相信他的，不該抱有幻想，希望便是錯誤本身，他無法修補任何事情。

薩菲羅斯游刃有餘地擋下了他的所有攻擊，綠眸透着一絲驚訝，“你恢復了活力是件好事，”長刀震開複合劍，克勞德被迫後退，隨即往後一蹬想再撲向前，“可你應該弄清楚，這是他們咎由自取的。”

克勞德冷笑，“所以他們都活該去死嗎？去你媽的吧。”話畢握緊大劍，身上迸出藍光，擺好架式準備上前。他已經不想再聽這傢伙多說一句。讓一切都結束吧。他不在乎了。要是這就是他的命運，他會殺死他的，無論他從他的回憶裡復生多少遍——

薩菲羅斯的表情看上去…像是在困惑。這種情緒出現在他臉上顯得違和又滑稽。片刻，他垂下手，刀尖指向地面，蹙眉道，“別搞錯了，克勞德。我樂意與你戰鬥，但我絕不容忍任何謊言、抑或可笑的誤解：我沒有殺掉他們，他們也沒有死。火是他們自己放的。”

“甚麼？”克勞德停下腳步，依然警惕。經過約莫半小時狗屁不通的對話和查證，總算弄清楚來龍去脈：這村子以農耕為生。村裡某個急着發家致富的傻子想要擴大耕地增加產量，想出個天才主意放火燒林子，好讓土壤更宜播種。操作失誤加上連年極端乾旱的氣候，一不小心竟把山林連着整條村子都燒着了。克勞德在周圍走了一圈，沒有活人，也沒有屍體，似乎都安全撤走了。

這樣還不足以說服他。他狐疑地盯着薩菲羅斯，後者翹起雙手狀甚不滿，似乎在等他道歉。鬼才跟他道歉，“那你為甚麼會在這裡？”

“你所到之處都會充滿災難，我的克勞德。你總會為身邊的人帶來不幸。不、你就是不幸的化身——”

克勞德滿臉不可置信，“你一直跟着我？”

薩菲羅斯，“…”

他差點笑出聲。這簡直是他半世紀以來聽過最好笑的事。薩菲羅斯聲音隱含惱怒，儘管很輕微，他還是察覺到了，“如果你非要見到死亡才會揮劍戰鬥，我大可滿足你。”克勞德不以為然，攤手，“你儘管試試。”星球的毀滅者閉上嘴，不再說話，以防逼格再直線下滑。他沒露出翅膀真是太可惜了，他想，他敢打賭此刻上頭的每根羽毛都在炸開。

他看向薩菲羅斯，忽然發現這個男人不再代表兩個極端的對立面。一位英雄，一個惡棍；一位他曾經極為景仰的將軍，一個他竭盡全力想要殺死的仇人。崇拜與憎恨，愛慕或復仇，所有情緒似乎在這一瞬裡取得了平衡。薩菲羅斯毫不忌諱地迎上他的目光，嘴角甚不高興地抿向下，眉目間仍傲慢得不可一世，卻不再是照片上那個完美無缺的神祗。因為神祗或許有着多種面貌，卻不曾擁有欲望，不會明白愛憎。

“我會阻止你。”克勞德說。

薩菲羅斯挑眉，“甚麼？”

“殺人、毀滅世界，隨便甚麼都好。”他說，“我會阻止你。但我不會跟你戰鬥的，怎麼都不會。”

薩菲羅斯半瞇着眼，“你是有足夠自信能在與我的戰鬥中全身而退，還是在輕視我？”他懶得回答，只是從口袋裡掏出一塊冰魔石，丟給薩菲羅斯，“現在閉嘴，拿上魔石去滅火。”轉身走開，又補上一句，“也許在這之後我會跟你過上兩招。”完全無視了對方所有廢話。

也許，只是也許，他想。時間流長，恰恰足夠讓神祗重墮人間。

**Author's Note:**

> 一句總結全文：糟糕，薅鳥被鳥發現了。  
> “Hope is a mistake. If you can't fix what is broken, you’ll go insane. ”出自Mad Max: Fury Road


End file.
